Field
This invention relates to wrist devices.
Description of the Related Art
Wrist devices are becoming more popular among users for different purposes. One example is to use wrist devices for physical activity measurement, such as measuring optically heart rate from a wrist of the user. Therefore, solutions making the optical heart activity measurement more effortless and/or enhanced may be beneficial.